


The magazine

by kirisame (taotrooper)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Canon - Anime, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotrooper/pseuds/kirisame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody hides an embarrassing magazine under a bed. But no, not that kind of magazine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The magazine

She arrived to the enormous house, took out the keys, opened the door, and sang with the top of her lungs:

"I'm hooooooooomeeeeeeeeee!"

Her acute ears heard a crash upstairs. She listened up. There was also a sort of electronic music, like one of those trendy ringtones for mobile phones. Suddenly, the silly melody couldn't be heard, and there were deaf noises and murmurs. You were able to see and hear a lot of things on that mansion, but it was the first situation similar to that one to her. She smiled and ran upstairs, her cute uniform skirt dancing with the movement.

She went into the Master's bedroom, and glanced around. Strangely, it was all messy: that wasn't normal, even for their standards, since the Master was neat and tidy and kept his chamber in order. Some electric devices lay on the floor (which would explain the crash she heard), and there was an empty bag of potato crisps -cheese flavored- behind a bookcase. And in the middle of the petit chaos, a little black feline was reading a book, as always. Except that the book was backwards, as she noticed.

"Hiya, Suppi-chan!," she said.

"Call me by my name, Ruby Moon," he panted. "You came home early today."

"Yeah, we didn't have Math classes. So, what did you do today, mate?"

"Um, the usual, you know. Same old, same old. Reading, meditating..."

"Really? Considering the state of this place, I'd say you had some actual fun here, eating junk food and playing video games in clandestinity." Spinel blushed and tried to ignore her, offended on how she guessed so well. Nakuru would never give up, though. She jumped some thick cables, and bent down to pick the crisps bag up. Then she saw something under the bed. Bingo.

"Hey, there's something down here! It looks like a magazine." Bull's eye: Spinel Sun flew to her, desperate.

"Oh, that's... that's nothing interesting. That's last month's Reader's Digest. I don't know how it got there, you know."

"Let me get it for you." She bent over, but the little cat screamed.

"Don't!! I mean, thank you, but there's no need, really."

"Nah, don't worry about it," she grinned, "since I'm already here..."

"No, no, no, no, I don't want to be a bother to you! Let it there!"

"Huh? There's something wrong with you. That's not a Reader's Digest, isn't it? I think I know what it is and why you don't want me to see it."

"What?! What do you mean, you know?" He blushed again.

"Well, it's understandable. But I'm surprised Eriol is reading dirty magazines! He doesn't look like an ecchi guy to me, teehee." Suppi stopped flapping his wings and fell to the floor in shock.

"No, that's not a dirty magazine, you bloke!" He yelled at her, enraged.

"Then why is it hidden under the bed? Honestly, Suppi-chan, you don't have to defend our creator's kinkiness from me. I know it's normal in human males."

"Nakuru, read my lips," he sighed. "That's not Eriol's. That's a magazine I bought and put under the bed."

"Are you serious?" She cackled. "Ooh, I didn't know you were such a pervert!"

"Bugger, no! That's not a dirty magazine, are you a git or what!" He had no choice: he went under the bed and pushed the magazine out. "See? It's about video games. No pron, vid-e-o-games! Are you glad now?"

"I guess..." she scratched her head, and flipped the pages." But why are you hiding that kind of thing, Suppi? Why does a magazine embarrass you so much? Unless... oh..." Spinel avoided her eyes. "So you bought it for the cheats and tips, am I right?"

The tiny panther coughed. "Actually, that issue had a walkthrough I was interested in, so..."

"Hmmmm, so you actually suck at it, huh?," she laughed.

"No, I do not suck, for your information! I'm rather good at video games!" He replied, indignant and red. "It's just that...," he whispered, "... it's just that Cerberus is already on level 8 in this particular game, while, I'm still stuck at level 6, and I can't let that dolt win me on this one. It's about pride, you know." Suppi looked away, arrogantly.

"Then you're gonna cheat in order to win. And you say I'm low? Ha!" Nakuru snorted.

"Paraphrasing Machiavelli, «The end justifies the means.» It may be low and unfair, but I'll do everything I can to avoid my defeat over that cake-eater, third-rate guardian" he exclaimed with phlegmatic passion.

"Phrasing who? Mackey Belly? Who the hell is that?"

"Never mind, Ruby Moon... never mind. Er, you know how you keep interfering over Touya and Yukito, because you were decided to win?"

"Yeah."

"That's the feeling. The only difference is, I don't really hate Cerberus, I just want to see him down."

"Oh, I completely understand then. But still," she smirked, "I know he's better than youuuu..."

"Ruby Moon... May I remind you who has Touya's powers? You're not someone to talk."

"Hehe, just kidding with you, Suppi."

"Don't call me Suppi."


End file.
